Love Story of Twin
by Animers Lawliet
Summary: Natsu Dragneel dan Natsu Dragion, si kembar yang sama - sama mempunyai kekasih, Lisanna dan Lucy. Mereka yang merasa bosan dengan hubungan yang tidak berkembang akhirnya mempunyai ide untuk saling bertukar pasangan. Apakah rencana mereka akan sukses? Bagaimana reaksi Lucy dan Lisanna kalau tahu sang kekasih bertukar posisi? Mind to RnR?


**LOVE STORY OF TWIN**

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo.

Newbie here.

"Tsu-chaaannn! Bangunnn!"

"Oni- chan sebentar lagi pulang dari Amerika! Apa kau tidak mau menyambutnya?" panggil Kaa-san dari dapur.

Natsu Dragneel, pemuda yang dipanggil itu pun segera turun dari kamarnya dengan malas. Terlihat matanya masih sayu, menandakan dia baru bangun tidur. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuruni anak tangga sembari sesekali mengucek matanya.

"Kaa-san, kenapa heboh sekali? Seperti nii-chan tidak pernah pulang saja." jawab Natsu. Terlihat Kaa-san di dapur sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam, namun menu kali ini agak berbeda dari biasanya. Natsu yang penasaran segera menghampiri Kaa-san.

"Sudah cepat mandi dan bersiap – siap. Kaa-san sudah memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk kita." ucap Kaa-san bersemangat, sengaja ia menyiapkan makan malam yang spesial untuk tamu istimewanya kali ini. Sementara Natsu hanya menebak kira - kira apa menu yang akan dibuat Kaa-san.

"_Nee_, Kaa-san." Natsu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rasa kantuk masih menyelimuti dirinya, karena menurutnya hari ini adalah hari Minggu, sudah tentu ini saatnya untuk bersantai. Hanya karena kakaknya pulang Natsu jadi harus bangun dari tidur siangnya yang nyenyak dan mandi demi menyambut kedatangan kakaknya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kaa-san sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Tidak sabar menanti kedatangan sang kakak. Sementara Natsu dan Tou-san sedang menonton tv. Sesekali Natsu melirik ke arah jam dinding sambil menunggu dengan harap - harap cemas. Dia berpikir kenapa sampai sekarang kakaknya belum sampai juga, padahal kata Kaa-san pesawatnya sudah lepas landas pukul tiga sore tadi, atau mungkin ada keterlambatan penerbangan. Entahlah. Natsu hanya bisa menerka kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Aku pulang!" terdengar suara dari pintu depan.

"Selamat datang Na-chan! Kami sudah menantikan kedatanganmu!" ucap Kaa-san sambil memeluk pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Na-chan itu dengan erat. Natsu pun berlari menuju pintu depan, ingin melihat bagaimana rupa kakaknya setelah hampir 6 bulan tidak bertemu.

"Kau semakin dewasa saja, onii-chan." kata Natsu kepada pemuda tersebut. Matanya fokus memandangi sang kakak dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, tidak sejengkal pun yang terlewat dari pandangannya.

"Kau juga semakin keren, aniki." balas si kakak dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam dan segera makan. Kaa-san sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu." Kaa-san pun merangkul kedua pria itu dan mengajak mereka menuju ruang makan. Sementara Tou-san telah menunggu mereka sejak tadi.

Sebelumnya pemuda itu menuju ke kamarnya. Ia ingin meletakkan barang - barangnya dibantu oleh sang adik. Tidak banyak barang yang dibawanya, hanya sebuah koper dan tas kecil. Setelah selesai membereskan kamar, mereka berdua bersiap menuju ke meja makan.

"Baiklah, aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kau duluan saja." ujar si kakak.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Natsu segera meninggalkan kakaknya. Dia sudah tidak sabar menyantap masakan Kaa-san tercintanya yang memang sudah terkenal enak. Sedangkan kakaknya menyusul di belakang sambil melihat tingkah adiknya yang konyol.

"Na-chan, kau semakin tinggi saja, sama seperti Tsu-chan." ucap Tou-san saat melihat mereka berdiri berdampingan.

"Sepertinya lebih tinggi aku daripada dia." kata Natsu meremehkan.

"Sifatmu tidak pernah berubah ya, tidak mau mengalah." jawab pemuda itu.

"Waahhh, kelihatannya semua makanan ini sangat enak." Natsu menatap semua makanan itu dengan mata berbinar. Kalau digambarkan ekspresinya sekarang seperti pemburu yang ingin menangkap mangsanya. Tangannya sudah siap untuk mengambil semua makanan yang ada di meja makan.

"Tsu-chaann, duduk dulu baru kita makan." Kaa-san segera memperingatkan Natsu agar tidak mengambil makanan yang ada di meja makan dengan seenaknya.

"Mari makaann!"

Natsu pun makan dengan sangat lahap, jari - jarinya sibuk menjamah semua menu yang terhidang. Kaa-san hanya bisa menggeleng - gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya yang satu ini. Berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya yang makan dengan tenang, hampir tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sedangkan Tou-san tertawa dengan perbedaan yang mencolok dantara kedua anaknya.

"Kalian berdua memang sangat mirip, Na-chan dan Tsu-chan. Orang – orang yang melihat hanya dari fisik saja pasti tidak akan bisa membedakan kalian. Yang membedakan kalian hanya dari sifat. Sifat Na-chan yang dewasa dan tenang seperti Tou-san dan Tsu-chan yang ceria dan bersemangat seperti Kaa-san. Benar kan, duo Natsu?" ucap Tou-san.

Ya. Pria yang bernama Natsu Dragion atau biasa disebut Na-chan dan Natsu Dragneel atau Tsu-chan adalah saudara kembar. Keduanya lahir pada hari yang sama, Natsu Dragneel lahir selang beberapa menit dari Natsu Dragion, sehingga dia memanggil Natsu Dragion dengan sebutan _oni-chan_, begitu juga Natsu Dragion yang memanggil Natsu Dragneel dengan sebutan _aniki_. Mereka pernah satu sekolah saat SMA. Teman – teman mereka pun awalnya tidak bisa membedakan duo Natsu ini saat pertama bertemu karena wajah dan fisik mereka yang sangat mirip. Seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya, yang membedakan mereka hanyalah sifat. Natsu Dragion lebih tenang, sedangkan Natsu Dragneel lebih bersemangat. Sekarang mereka telah memasuki jenjang perkuliahan, Natsu Dragion yang mendapatkan beasiswa melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika, tepatnya di Universitas Chicago di jurusan kedokteran, sedangkan Natsu Dragneel melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang di jurusan hukum. Natsu Dragneel melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang bukan karena dia tidak pintar, tapi karena dia tidak mau tinggal jauh dari orang tua. Sekarang dia berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo.

"Jadi, berapa lama kau akan tinggal disini?" tanya Tsu-chan sambil terus melahap makanannya.

"Jatah liburanku satu bulan, tapi sepertinya minggu depan aku akan kembali ke Amerika untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan, begitu selesai dengan urusanku maka aku segera kembali lagi kesini." jawab Na-chan.

"Hm sepertinya kau sangat sibuk ya." Tsu-chan mengobrol sambil tetap fokus pada makanannya.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" tanya Na-chan penasaran.

"Menurutmu? Wahh aku sudah kenyang. Terima kasih atas makanannya! Aku mau ke kamar dulu." Tsu-chan pergi dengan santainya menuju kamarnya, menaiki tangga, ia meninggalkan pertanyaan Na-chan yang belum terjawab.

"Aku juga sudah kenyang. Terima kasih atas makanannya." Na-chan pun mengikuti Tsu-chan menuju ke kamar.

"Mereka berdua, untuk beberapa hal masih sama saja." gumam Kaa-san yang akhirnya melanjutkan makan berdua dengan Tou-san.

Sampai di atas, Tsu-chan ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Na-chan sehingga ia mampir ke kamar kakaknya itu. Na-chan mempersilakan sang adik untuk masuk dan duduk di kasur king sizenya yang empuk. Ia sendiri sedang menata meja belajarnya dengan berbagai tumpukan buku yang selama ini menemaninya di Amerika. Tsu-chan membulatkan matanya saat melihat ukuran buku - buku yang menurutnya sangat-tidak-wajar. Lebar dan tebal. berbeda sekali dengan isi buku di kamarnya, atau lebih layak disebut dengan komik. Ya. Tsu-chan sangat gemar mengoleksi komik dari berbagai genre. Tentang belajar? Tenang saja, ingatannya cukup kuat untuk menghafal banyak materi hanya dengan sekali baca.

"Eh, oni-chan, memang ada keperluan apa sehingga kau harus kembali ke Amerika?" tanya Tsu-chan dengan serius. Wajar saja ia menanyakan hal itu, karena baru seminggu bertemu tapi Na-chan harus kembali ke Amerika.

"Hm.. hanya menemani pacarku saja, dia bilang ingin menghadiri pesta pernikahan temannya dan dia mengajakku. Lagipula memang ada beberapa tugas yang harus ku kumpulkan minggu depan." jawab Na-chan dengan santai, menghilangkan rasa penasaran Tsu-chan.

"Ka-kau sudah punya pacar?!" Tsu-chan kaget. Tidak menyangka pria pendiam yang ada di hadapannya sekarang telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Memang saat SMA Na-chan dikenal sebagai salah satu _Flower Boys_ di sekolahnya, namun ia juga dikenal sebagai pria yang dingin di kalangan para wanita, sehingga banyak wanita yang tidak ingin mengambil resiko patah hati duluan saat mendekatinya.

"Kau sendiri? Apakah ada wanita yang mau berpacaran denganmu? Mengingat bagaimana tingkahmu dulu saat SMA. Hahaha.." Na-chan tertawa saat ingat bagaimana nakalnya Tsu-chan sewaktu SMA sehingga tidak ada wanita yang berani mendekat. Apalagi mendekat, menyapa saja sudah merupakan suatu keberanian yang besar bagi wanita yang berada di SMAnya. Ya, sementara Na-chan dikenal sebagai _Flower Boys,_ Tsu-chan malah lebih dikenal sebagai _Bad Boys_ di sekolahnya. mereka berdua biasa dipanggil _Twin_ dan sangat populer kala itu.

"Hey, jangan salah.. pacarku sangat cantik, selain itu dia juga lembut dan keibuan. Saat berada bersamanya hatiku merasa tentram. Kau pasti iri jika melihat pacarku sekarang." ledek Tsu-chan.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Na-chan penasaran.

"Lisanna Strauss, dan pacarmu?" Tsu-chan balik bertanya.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Bagaimana sifatnya?"

"Hampir sama sepertimu, dia ceria, kadang juga manja, tapi hal itu membuatku makin menyukainya." Sudut - sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah kurva senyuman saat membayangkan betapa cantiknya sang pujaan hati yang telah menghiasi hari - harinya. Lucy, wanita itulah yang berhasil mencairkan dinginnya hati Na-chan.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan mempunyai pacar seperti Lucy, pasti hari - harimu sangatlah berwarna." ujar tsu-chan.

"Lisanna juga sepertinya bisa membimbingmu ke arah yang lebih baik." jawab Na-chan.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat mencintainya!" jawab Tsu-chan dengan mantap sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Lisanna yang telah menaklukkan hati sang dragon memang membuat Tsu-chan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Hmm dasar kau ini.." ucap Na-chan dilanjutkan dengan menjitak kepala baka-aniki nya.

_Drrttt.. ddrrttt.._

Terdengar ponsel milik Na-chan bergetar.

"Sepertinya ada yang meneleponmu." tanya Tsu-chan yang melirik ponsel milik Na-chan.

"Dari Lucy, akan ku angkat dulu." jawab Na-chan.

"Baiklah,baiklah.. sepertinya aku juga sudah mulai mengantuk."

Tsu-chan pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Na-chan.

'Aku juga harus menghubungi Lisanna.' gumam Tsu-chan dan mulai menekan keypad ponselnya mencari nomor yang dituju.

.

.

.

_"Moshi moshi!"_

"Moshi moshi. Bagaimana kabarmu Lucy?"

_"Na-chaannn, aku sangat merindukanmuuuu! Cepat kembali kesini!"_

"Luce, baru sehari aku berada di Jepang, lagipula minggu depan aku akan kembali kesana. Sabarlah sebentar."

_"Tapi satu hari tak bersamamu saja sudah membuatku rindu. Eh, kau tidak lupa janji kita kan?"_

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudah dulu ya Luce, aku mau mengerjakan tugasku."

_"Tapi kita kan baru ngobrol sebentar. Ah ya sudahlah, selamat malam."_

Tut..tut..tut..

.

.

.

_"Moshi moshi."_

"Moshi moshi Lisa-chaaan. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

_"Hahaha.. kau ini. Tentu saja menerima teleponmu, Tsu-chan."_

"Maksudku aktivitas selain menerima teleponku Lisanna."

_"Aku sedang belajar untuk ujian besok, kau sendiri?"_

"Ngg.. aku hanya bersantai, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan malam ini."

_"Tidak apa apa Tsu-chan. Aku lanjutkan belajar dulu ya."_

"Ya. Jangan sampai konsentrasimu goyah karena memikirkan wajahku yang tampan ini. Selamat malam sayangkuuuu."

_"Hahahaa.. selamat malam juga Tsu-chan."_

Tut.. tut.. tut..

.

.

.

'Lagi - lagi Lucy ngambek. Kapan dia bisa bersikap sedikit dewasa.'

'Lisanna, tidak bisakah dia sedikit lebih santai.'

_Srek_

Pintu kamar Na-chan terbuka, terlihat sosok adiknya muncul dari balik pintu dengan muka masam. Ia bertanya dalam hati mengapa adiknya tiba - tiba menampakkan aura kekesalan. Apa mungkin secara tidak langsung Tsu-chan juga merasakan rasa kesal yang sedang dirasakan oleh dirinya? Entahlah.

"Tsu-chan, ketok pintu dulu sebelum masuk." pinta Na-chan.

"Kenapa sih Lisanna selalu sibuk, aku kan hanya ingin mengetahui kabarnya." jawab Tsu-chan yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. "Kalau Lucy, apakah dia juga sesibuk Lisanna?"

"Lucy, hampir tiap menit dia menghubungiku, aku jadi tidak punya ruang gerak untuk sekedar mengerjakan rutinitasku." keluh Na-chan yang juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Tsu-chan.

"Berarti Lucy perhatian terhadapmu! Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"Tapi kadang aku juga butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Lalu Lisanna, begitu sibuknya kah dia hingga jarang menghubungimu?"

"Engg.. Sebenarnya tidak juga, hanya saja ketika dia telah diberi tanggung jawab pasti dia lebih fokus pada tanggung jawabnya itu." kata Tsu-chan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Lalu saat kau mengerjakan tugas, apa dia mengganggumu?" Na-chan memandang langit langit kamarnya dan mencoba berpikir lebih dalam.

"Kalau itu, dia memang memberiku ruang lebih sehingga aku bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada urusanku, tapi kan tetap saja aku juga butuh kasih sayang!" keluh Tsu-chan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik berlalu. Mereka terdiam. Hening.

Tanpa diduga tiba - tiba mereka terduduk di kasur pada saat yang bersamaan. Lalu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan eskpresi yang sulit diartikan. Na-chan dan Tsu-chan mencoba melihat lebih dalam ke iris hitam masing - masing.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Tsu-chan sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Jangan - jangan..." jawab Na-chan kaget.

"_Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar pasangan?"_

TBC

Ini Ffku yang kedua, ditunggu reviewnya dan maaf kalau masih ada typo atau abal geje gitu. Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca dan review ^^


End file.
